Into Another Universe
by G-Ardis in the Tardis
Summary: After the final goodbye with River, the Doctor gets sucked into another universe. But not just any universe. Pete's world. A place where he should never be again. He's now struggling to act normal around Rose and her husband, John Smith, while he's haunted with memories of his dead wife. Takes place after The Name Of The Doctor. Minus Clara. Rated T cause I can't write smut.
1. Prologue

**This is my first attempt at reviving the writer inside of me. Brace yourself. I plan on making this a relatively short story. But then again, things happen so we'll see how this thing goes. I should probably make a cover for this... Disclaimer: I'm a teenager with a laptop. Not a rich guy who owns a popular show about aliens and space stuff.**

* * *

_Prologue_

He swung the door shut and spun around his console once, taking a look in the monitor screen to adjust his bow tie.

_Well then. See you around, Professor River Song._

He slammed one of the levers down, ran around to the other side of the console and turned a few knobs.

_'Til the next time doctor._

His demeanor changed and he slowly stepped away from his beloved Tardis. He sat down, with his back against the railing.

_Goodbye. Sweetie._

With his palms pressed against his eyes, he gritted his teeth, begging the tears to go away. _No_, he told himself. _ No, please stop. Now isn't the right time. Stop. _He took a deep breath and blinked a few times. He'd experienced goodbyes countless times, but he'd never thought there would be one so painful as this. He'd taken all of their time for granted. Never once telling her that he loved her. It was alarmingly parallel with his past regeneration and not something he wanted to ever experience again.

He took a few deep breaths to regain his composure, and carefully stood up. He lovingly stroked his Tardis, "Looks like its you and me again, Old Girl. Let's go somewhere new this time." He shoved one of the levers up, but this time, instead of making its usual noise, it banged and jerked to the side, sending the doctor stumbling until he was face down on the floor. He gripped the edge of the console and scrambled to his feet, "No no no! What are you doing!" His ship was crashing through time and space with no plan of stopping. With quick determination, the doctor tripped and clambered his way around the control panel, furiously pulling levers and switching switches and slamming buttons, while his Tardis was busy smashing through the time vortex. The groaning and banging stopped, and the Doctor's ship flung itself around, heading towards a new location.

The Doctor stood over the control panel, trying to catch his breath and he looked at the damaged room around him. The railings had been bent out of shape, and a few small objects were on fire. He rummaged around awhile until he found a small fire extinguisher to put out the flames. As he adjusted his bow tie again, he caught sight of the monitor and the current destination. His eyes widened and he gawked at the screen, "No! Not there! Anywhere but there!" In a flash, he stumbled up the stairs and grasped at every possible lever in sight. "Please please please! There has to be somewhere else!" He shouted helplessly, but there was nothing he could do. The Tardis had locked on to the closest destination to avoid ripping through the whole of time and space, and the course could not be changed. In order to prevent the destruction of the time vortex, the Tardis had no choice but to land itself in the closest possible place in time and space, regardless of the safety.

The Doctor braced himself for impact. Crashing through the vortex may have caused damage, but crashing into another universe was infinitely much worse.

He shut his eyes and gripped the console until his knuckles were white. Then he waited.

Within the next second, the Tardis jerked abruptly, this time with frightening force that sent the Doctor flying across the room.

* * *

"Mum! I told you to stop leaving the door unlocked." A frustrated blonde set her purse on the table in the foyer.

A tall, thin man stepped out from the kitchen and smiled. "Oops! Sorry that was me." He placed his hands on both sides of her face and proceeded to place a small kiss on her forehead. "You look beautiful today."

She smiled with delight and stood on her toes to give him a kiss, a proper kiss on the mouth. The man with incredibly good hair pulled back slightly, "Torchwood called. They said you don't have to go in tomorrow."

The blonde gave a sigh of relief, "Oh good, I've been wanting to take Matthew to..." She stopped mid sentence as a hauntingly familiar sound came from the yard.

They stared at each other in utter shock and disbelief. Without hesitation they flung the door open and hurried into the front lawn. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight. Right in front of them. In their own yard.

A blue police box.


	2. Chapter 1

**I normally don't update so quickly. But since the first was only a prologue, I figured I should hurry to get the first actual chapter up to give you guys a good idea of where the story is going. Enjoy? Disclaimer: Doesn't he look tired? Even so, he still owns Doctor Who. And I never will.**

* * *

Chapter one

"_Oh, and this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever, and has her own gun. And unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like it. Kinda do, a bit." He received a smile. "Thank you, sweetie." He spun around to face the towering creatures, "I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill the first three of you." She turned so they were back to back, "Oh, the first seven, easy." "Seven, really?" In an incredulous manner. "Oh, eight for you, honey." He adjusted his bow tie, "Oh stop it." She gently threw her head back, "Make me." Tauntingly. Smirking, he rolled his shoulders into hers, "Yeah, well maybe I will." "Is this really important, flirting? Cause I feel like I should be higher on the list right now!" An annoyed voice interrupted the two._

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes, and upon realizing where he was, he shot up into a sitting position. The room around him was in utter chaos. The entire room was filled with smoke. _Bad smoke, don't breathe the bad, bad smoke. Bad deadly smoke, _he thought. The last time this had happened, he actually had people to warn about the smoke. However it was just him this time.

He crawled towards the door, holding the collar of his shirt over his nose and mouth for protection. His fingers fumbled on the hatch until he finally burst through and collapsed onto the ground, nose first, outside right in front of his Tardis, wheezing and choking and gasping for breath.

_Surroundings_, he thought. _Where am I. _He lifted his face off of the ground and saw two pairs of shoes. Of course, those shoes had legs attached, and bodies, and faces. When his mind finally registered the shocked individuals standing in front of him, his hands slipped through the wet grass as he tried to hurriedly get onto his feet. One of his legs gave way, and he found himself on the ground again. Trying a second time, he quickly boosted himself up and in an attempt to disappear, the Doctor scrambled back into his Tardis. He was unable to make it past the front door, however. _Bad smoke. Deadly...bad..bad. Smoke._ With a sudden rush of dizziness, he felt a hard impact on his back and his head. Then there was the sky.

* * *

The couple stood in disbelief, unable to move. He'd come out of nowhere, flailing and coughing from his smoking ship. His reaction to the pair of them was painful. In the second of eye contact they shared, many emotions spanned across his face. Shock, fear, pain, misery, heartache, and most importantly, guilt. Then he struggled to return to his ship just as fast as he'd come tumbling out of it only seconds early. That's when he suddenly froze, and fell backwards. He hit the ground instantly.

They rushed to his side frantically. "What do we do? We can't just leave him here!" The blonde panicked. "Grab his legs, and we'll put him in the guest room." Her husband slipped his arms underneath the arms of the Doctor, and gripped his shoulders. As they stood up carefully, the Doctor's head bobbed forward until his chin was pressed against his chest.

After a few unsuccessful tries, once where they almost dropped him, the couple managed to haul the body up the winding staircase and into a small guest room. Once he was placed on the bed and tucked in, the pair stood at the foot of the bed. "What's going to happen, Doctor." The blond turned to face her partner, and he took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, "I don't know Rose. I really don't know."

* * *

For the second time in one day, he opened his eyes in a daze. _Surroundings_. His legs felt warm so he wiggled his toes. _Blankets._ He was tucked into some strangers bed. It was a nice room though, quaint and cosy. But then he remembered it wasn't just the bed of a random stranger. No, it was a bed he shouldn't be in, that was in a room he probably shouldn't be in, that was in a house he certainly shouldn't be in, that was in a universe he most definitely was never supposed to be in again. And then there were his rescuers.

_His past regeneration in metacrisis form. And Rose Tyler._

The name stirred something inside of him that should have been locked away since he left her on the beach...the second time.

For months, he'd dreamt about the many ways he could have revisited her. It wasn't until he'd met a young girl named Amelia Pond that he'd put those dreams away so he could continue moving on.

And yet there she was, standing in the doorway, looking at him with her concerned face that he'd missed so much.

There wasn't anywhere for him to run this time, so he simply gave her a sheepish smile, "Rose Tyler."

She hesitantly walked into the room, holding a warm mug, "I just came to bring you some tea."

The Doctor sat up with joy, "Oh good! It's been awhile since I've had a good cuppa." He noticed her staring at him oddly. "What are you looking at? Is there something on my nose?" He attempted to look down at his own nose.

Rose gave him a half smile, "No, it's just...you changed your face again." She rubbed the back of her neck and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes. Well...sometimes, life does crazy things." His sentence was followed by a shrug and a shy glance at the cautious girl in front of him.

"But you're...you're still you, yeah?" Her eyes showed that this was the question she'd been silently asking the entire time.

His face turned up into a grin, "I'm still me."


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this story, which is a tad concerning. I also don't really know what to call "tentoo" cause i can't keep calling him "Rose's Doctor". I'm sure he goes by John Smith, but i imagine Rose still calls him Doctor, especially during sexy time. So yeah. Enjoy? and review if you'd like. Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, you'd know...trust me.**

* * *

Chapter two:

_His face turned up into a grin, "I'm still me."_

"How did you get here?"

The Doctor situated himself, "See, I'm not entirely sure. One second I was heading somewhere new, and then my Tardis just went..." Realization spread across his face, "My Tardis!"

He flung the blankets on him, nearly knocking Rose's mug out of her hand, and sprinted down the hallway, and fled down the staircase until he shoved himself through the front door, skimming past his past regeneration.

The blue box was in the same place it was the day before, although it looked beaten up and almost tired. If a box could look tired.

The Doctor pressed his body against the door, and stroked the wood. "I'm sorry, sexy." He inhaled largely, and held his breath, preparing to walk in. When he opened the door, the console room was still filled with smoke. "Fans on!" he coughed.

The smoke was gone instantly. His heart broke at the state of his beloved Tardis. The entirety of his console was black from fire and ash. His rails were completely destroyed. The swimming pool was empty and black. His wardrobe was also empty and piles of ash were on the ground where his clothes used to hang. He trudged through the debris in an agonizingly slow pace, taking in all the damage. Back in the control room, he placed his hands on the console, and let his head hang. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, knowing his Tardis would hear him. Straightening his shoulders, he walked back outside, and saw Rose and her doctor waiting for him.

Rose's doctor was the first to speak up, "Is she ok?"

The Doctor tugged on his braces, "The collision with this universe wasn't very easy on her. But she should be ok in a couple of days, or months, or years. You never know. She'll repair herself though; she always comes through." He stroked his Tardis affectionately.

"What do you plan on doing while it's being repaired?" A questioning glance from Rose.

The Doctor scratched the side of his face awkwardly, "Yes, well...I don't want to be an inconvenience. So maybe I'll find a flatmate, get a job, hang out. People stuff."

Rose and her doctor exchanged a look, and Rose took the initiative, "We have a spare guest room, if you'd like. My mum was going to turn it into a small workroom, but never got around to it."

The Doctor's eyes widened, "Jackie's here?" He pulled at his collar nervously, "I can't imagine she'll be excited to see me..."

"This is Pete's house. He lives here with Jackie, and they offered to let us live here for a while until we get things sorted out with Matthew." Rose shrugged.

"Matthew?"

"Our son. He's 16 months." Rose smiled at her doctor, who shared the look.

"Oh..oh! Oh that's wonderful! I love children. Matthew Tyler, good name." The Doctor gave them a pat on the shoulder.

"Smith, rather. Matthew Smith." His past regeneration corrected. "Actually, would you like to go ahead and set up your room?"

The Doctor nodded appreciatively, "That would be splendid."

He followed the two into the house, up the glorious staircase, down the hallway, to the right, to the right again, and a left, until they came upon a small guest room. They stood in front of the door and let him walk inside. It was a comfortable room, and more than he needed. "This is wonderful, thank you both."

They smiled, "If you need anything, we're down the hall and to the right. Just be careful, Matthew is sleeping in the room across from you."

He gave them a thumbs up, and then it was only him. Slipping his shoes off, he ran and jumped onto his bed, miraculously landing on his back safely. He placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"_Hello Sweetie." He blinked twice, "River?" She stood in front of him and ran her hand down his chest seductively, "You've kept me waiting long enough." Then she was guiding him backwards until he felt the back of his knees hit the bed. He let her push him onto the bed so she could straddle his hips. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and he prayed it wouldn't be the last time. Her wild curls framed her face and she threw them over one shoulder. Bring her hips down onto his, she pressed her lips against his. His hands wound around her waist instinctively, pulling her body even closer to him. He needed to feel her against him. His hips bucked up to meet hers and she let out a loud moan. In turn, she began grinding into him. With one hand on her hips and another in her hair, he brought her even closer, smashing his mouth onto hers with heated passion. The pressure on his lips disappeared. He opened his eyes in confusion. The weight that had been pressed up against his hips was gone. His hand that was in her hair felt nothing. She was fading. "River, no!" He flung his hands through the air, attempting to hold onto her. But she was gone._

The Doctor shot up in his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. "River." He whispered, bringing his knees to his chest.


End file.
